A Coord in a Haystack
A Coord in a Haystack is the 72nd episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream, it first aired on May 13th, 2014. Plot A trip across the border into Canada lands Hope, Shannon and Lexi in rural Ontario, Canada, where they find themselves on a farm and meet a girl about their age called Sophie, who somehow becomes a valuable asset to their coord finding. Summary As Hope and the girls return home for the night, they all encounter different reactions from their parents. Hope's mom is out selling houses and won't be back until at least midnight, so there is some fried chicken and biscuits in the fridge just for her. At the Manaka mansion, Lexi tries to be sneaky, but her mom grabs her and gives her a surprise tickle attack to make her tell the truth, as told by Hope, she lies to her mom with the intention of going to Ontario. Meanwhile, in Manchester, Shannon just climbs into bed and falls fast asleep. But, before waking up, she finds herself in a dream where she is a shepherdess and is trying not to fall asleep, when she does accidentally fall asleep, she wakes up back in the world of reality. The next morning, Hope and Lexi are walking when Lexi asks Hope about the woman in her dream, Hope reveals that Danielle was the shepherdess in her dream all along, and is glad that she finally found out through her newly obtained premium rare. Hope then gets a call from Shannon who tells her to come to rural Ontario right away. With their snacks in their bags, and Aikatsu ! Phones in hand, they open the Dream Port to go to Schomberg, Ontario, Canada. They quickly meet up with Shannon, who reveals that she has been having the same type of reoccuring dream, Hope makes a statement that Shannon might get a premium rare next. Among their travels, they are greeted by a truck driving Waylon Jennings look a like apple farmer, who, after being convinced by Hope, drives them on the back of his truck, headed to a country road. The girls learn it's just how the town is, and after a while, drops them off at a no thru road where they might find the Preston farm. After walking for hours, the girls come upon a farm with chickens, Hope goes in to her primitive mode and is suddenly afraid of the chickens. A girl appears, asking if Hope has ever seen a chicken where she's come from... Before Hope can answer a woman calls the girl in for dinner and invites Hope and her friends to join them. The woman reveals herself as Ruthie Preston, one of the legendary blue ribbon country girls of the summer fair in town and also reveals her daughter as Sophie Preston, who wants to also become an idol because she wants to become a town celebrity like her mom. Hope and the girls are offered to sleep inside the house, but Hope and the other girls opt to sleep in the hayloft in the barn. That night, Lexi has the same mysterious dream as Shannon... Hope begins to realize that the dream wasn't really for Shannon, just for Lexi, if it was for Shannon it'd be a warning to let her know that if she falls asleep at her idol job then she would have to face the consequence... The next day, Sophie asks the girls to perform at the spring fair, which they agree to, once the second coord is found. The girls spend all day looking for it, with no luck. At the fair, Hope agrees to perform in lieu of her friends, but just as Lexi suddenly faints from sight of a mysterious coord, it reveals itself as the second coord, and transports Lexi to the World Fashion ver. Nursery Dream Stage where she wakes up to find herself on stage. Lexi breathes in and performs "Breakout" on her own and performs the appeal "Dreaming Haystack Girl". When approached by Sophie, she congratulates Lexi on a stellar performance, and Shannon begins to wonder if she'll get a dress just like Hope and Lexi... Just as she wonders, Sophie gets a letter, which is for Hope, Lexi and Shannon... Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes